


Alone Protects Me

by Trekkiehood



Series: Loki and Samire Series [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki as a child, Maybe - Freeform, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting, Politics, Pre-Thor (2011), Racism, Some angst, Thor can be a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Loki, a Prince of Asgard surrounded by his family and servants. Yet, he still finds himself alone. But, it's okay. There's a protection that comes from being alone. Samire, a Princess of Nornhiem with a loving father and many servants. Yet, she still finds herself alone. But, it's okay. There's a protection that comes from being alone. Will friendship change their minds?





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter Loki (Thor) Fanfiction. I just wanted to come on here first and put trigger warning and disclaimer. I hope you enjoy the book! Comments are appreciated more than you will ever know!
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood
> 
> Trigger Warnings: This story does contain child injury.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters. Just my OCs. (Which I'm quite proud of in this story)
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy!

"Loki dear?" A kind voice accompanies the knock. Loki buried his face further in his book. He should have known she would come in any way. "Loki, we have a visitor coming, I was hoping you would show her around." The obviously concerned mother stated.

"Could Thor not do it? Loki answered in a small voice. He could feel his mother's concerned eyes on him. He didn't want to worry her, but he also wanted to be alone.

"Loki," she sat on the bed beside him and gently pushed down the book. He met her eyes then looked away. "You have barely left your room in weeks, and even then it's only because your Father forced you. I am worried about you."

"I'm fine Mother," he said very quietly. Seeing the unconvinced look, he looked her in the eyes. "Really, I am." He tried to smile, but it came out looking sad. Loki feared his mother would stay but was relieved when she stood, smoothing her beautiful green dress, and left.

He was fine. Really he was.  _"You do not deserve friends Loki, you will never be like Thor."_ Fandral didn't mean it. Did he? Well, it was true. He wasn't like Thor. Thor was so big and strong, Loki was so small and weak. He brought the book closer to his face as the words began to blur. He wasn't crying. He really wasn't. Crying would require caring.

~L~

"Hello dear." The voice, although kind, caused her to jump. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The lady smiled, it truly was a beautiful smile. She hadn't seen such a smile since...

"I'm Queen Frigga, and you must be Princess Samire." The small figure nodded, not yet trusting her voice. A loud shout coming from the King's Court caused both ladies to jump. "Could I show you around?" The Queen asked. Samire nodded again. Frigga took her hand and slowly made her way away from the angry voices.

She knew her father did not get along with King Odin, but she had hoped that under the circumstances they would have at least tried. The Queen walked along quietly pointing out each room. Samire paid little attention until they reached two large oak doors.

"This is the Library," Frigga said softly. Samire's eyes widened. The kind Queen noticed her reaction. "Would you like to stay here until your father is done?" She nodded, but then decided she should probably speak.

"Y-yes ma'am. Thank you." Samire stammered. Frigga nodded with a smile and left the girl alone.

Samire picked a random book off the shelf and curled in the corner. She tried to concentrate on the words, but they all seemed to run together. But, she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. According to her father, she had no reason to cry. "Emotions are for peasants." he would say. She didn't feel. She didn't care. She was a Princess of Nornheim. She wasn't allowed to care. She wasn't crying. She wasn't. Crying would require caring.

~L~

"Odin," The foreign King couldn't keep the resent out of his voice.

"Lamiere," The Allfather sneered. "What brings you here after all this time? Did you finally realize that Nornheim belongs to Asgard."

"Only a fool would conclude such a thing." Lamiere hissed.

Odin stood up in anger, then turning to the guards yelled, "Leave us!" The guards in the room promptly left. "So tell me _King_ Lamiere. What has brought you to my courts? Surely you did not come here to bicker."

"I come to keep the peace between Nornheim and Asgard," Lamiere said in a low growl.

"Oh really, but why..." the sarcastic tone stopped as realization dawned on him. With a small gasp, he whispered, "Aleranita." Lamiere nodded.

"She died of an illness two months past." The King had allowed just a touch of remorse in his voice. They were alone, and not even Odin would dare to use his wife against him.

"I am sorry Lamiere. We may have had our differences, but there was no doubt, Aleranita was special." Odin's voice had softened.

"Yes she was," he said quietly. Straightening his back and with more force, he added. "I heard her brother died in battle."

Odin nodded once, "He died a noble death for the glory of Asgard." Lamiere nodded slowly in return.

"As you know Aleranita was the only reason for our peace. If not for our marriage, we would have gone to war years ago."

"This is true, however, by your presence, I assumed you wish to avoid war?" Odin questioned.

"I wish to avoid bloodshed as Aleranita did." The foreign King answered.

"I think we both know the simplest way to bring peace." Odin hinted.

Catching on, Lamiere was furious. "I will never give you Nornheim. I wish to rule in peace, not under you."

"Surely you must know that there is peace in unity. If we were to unify ourselves..."

"You do not wish for unity, you wish for control!" Lamiere spat.

"Listen here  _King_ , you are in my courts in my kingdom, and you will show me respect!" The Allfather shouted.

Lamiere stood his ground. "I only wish for you to understand what I am asking for. Peace. Unless of course, you wish for war. Maybe that has been your plan all along!"

Odin glared at the King from Nornheim. "I do not wish for war," he said in a low voice. "I wish for unity. Something you seem to avoid. It would be simple really, I would let you rule until your death, then I would simply allow one of my boys to be King in your stead."

"I will never let an Asgardian rule Nornheim." Lamiere sneered.

"You will not?" Odin mocked. "What of your wife? Who do you plan to rule after you? Surely not your daughter. You have no sons, and need I remind you that your daughter is indeed half Asgardian?"

The King's eyes lit up with hatred. "My wife was not a typical Asgardian, and my daughter has been raised in the Kingdom and customs of Nornheim."

"That does not change her heritage. The way you were raised does not change the parentage." Odin said almost flippantly.

"You will leave my daughter out of this!" He shouted. Staring the Allfather in the eyes he said, "I will be back twice a week until you have peace, or you have waged war." With that, he briskly turned and walked away.

Odin watched him leave silently. He was unsure of what to make of that encounter. What did Lamiere wish for? Peace, or an excuse for war? He was nearly startled by his wife appearing at his side.

"That Lamiere, he is an odd one. Very loyal to Nornheim, yet equally loyal to his Asgardian wife and daughter," he mumbled.

"It's called love dear." Frigga murmured. Then louder, "Do you truly believe what you said?" Odin gave her a questioning look. "That regardless of how they are raised, their heritage will show through."

Odin sighed with realization. "I do not know, I supposed we will have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that in Norse Mythology the Norns are only female, but in this story they are not. Also, it is mentioned that Norns may be Asgardian, but they rejected Asgardian rule. This kind of works in that way, kind of, I don't know, I just wrote it. :) I know very little about Norse Mythology. If I make a huge mistake, let me know. Because, as I said, I know little and don't see myself digging to much into it. I have done minimal research about it though. So, at least I tried. Right? Really, I care more about the MCU canon than anything else. We know Thor and Loki fought on Nornheim, but that is much later than this story. Oh! And if anyone would like to help me calculate Midgardian age to Asgardian, let me know! Otherwise they will be in human years. I know, so boring. Well, anyway, that's enough of me rambling. Please comment! Well then, on to the story!
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood

He was coming out and she was going in. He really hadn't wanted to meet her. She was from Nornheim. Apparently, they didn't get along with them. He didn't know why. He just knew that both of their fathers were having a shouting match in the throne room. That was typically a good indicator that he wasn't supposed to like them. But, his mother liked them. That had to mean something, right?

He wasn't really sure what to think. But, she had run into him. That he knew. It was his fault. She was lucky she hadn't ripped his book. Then he would have been really mad. It didn't matter though, he was still going to get her back. He had one or two tricks up his sleeve.

_"_ _Go hide in your room, brother."_

Playing pranks was fine though, after all, she had run into him, nearly ruined his book too. She needed to learn a lesson. He was a Prince of Asgard.

_"_ _Just because you don't have friends doesn't give you an excuse to steal mine."_

She may have been a princess, why did it matter? She wasn't Asgardian. She was from Nornheim. Apparently their enemy.

_"_ _Go hide in your books, we're going to play war."_

Why should he care what happens to her? She was of no importance to him. Just some girl. A girl who obviously didn't like him. A girl like all the rest. A girl that wouldn't like him any more than anyone else.

_"_ _You're to small and week to play."_

His father surely won't notice. That would require acknowledging his existence.

_"_ _Come now Loki, you know you don't want to play with us anyway. Go hide in your Library. Take a break, you deserve it."_

After all, it was his library. She deserved it.

~L~

She hadn't meant to meet him. He had run into her. It was his fault. It was her library. Well, technically, it was his library, but she had adopted it. He didn't seem to like her very much. Not that she blamed him. He probably knew. They never liked her once they knew. But it would be different for him. Wouldn't it? Why would he care she was half Asgardian? He probably cared more about the fact that he was she was half Norn. Unless of course, he thought her mother was a traitor. She got that a lot. Her mother was a traitor to the Asgardians, and her father to the Norns.

I suppose Loki hadn't given her such a cruel look. It was more of angry glance. Could have been because she made him drop his book. Maybe. She couldn't tell. She would just ignore him. She ignored everyone else. Why not him too? That's what she was supposed to do, right?

_"_ _You don't need anyone else. You have your mother and me."_

As long as she had her father and...

_"_ _You are a princess of Nornheim. "_

Was she supposed to befriend an Asgardian Prince? Certainly not when her father seemed to have such hatred for them.

_"_ _An only child."_

She didn't need friends.

_"_ _They don't deserve the only heir as their friend."_

Really she didn't deserve them. Who was she? Princess of Nornheim? What did it matter? It was just a title. A title many would argue she did not deserve. She didn't need friends.

_"_ _They don't deserve you."_

She didn't deserve them.

~L~

Frigga hung her head as she stood outside Odin's halls. The shouting hadn't stopped. It was getting late. Later than usual. She was tired of all this, but she knew it would not end anytime soon. She had hoped, just for a moment, she had hoped. They did not know she saw. Which is rare. Loki can usually sense her presence. Today, he had not. When The young Prince and Princess had collided she had dared to hope a friendship might be sparked. She was wrong however when Loki gathered his books and rushed away, Samire running in the opposite direction.

She was worried about them both. Loki was her son, it was her responsibility to worry. But, Samire, she had sparked something in Frigga. Maybe it was the lack of daughters, maybe it was the girl's lack of a mother. She wasn't sure. But, she was lonely. Oh, so lonely. Samire had the same eyes as Loki. Those sad lonely eyes that try to say everything is alright, and yet, nothing truly was.

Loki worried her greatly. She had heard Thor's cruel words. She had been about to say something when Loki's eyes begged her not to. So she had stayed hidden as Thor and his friends left Loki alone. He had explained that it was okay. When his friends left, Thor would come back and apologize. That it was just a show, he understood, and it was fine. But, Frigga knew it was far from fine. She knew that Loki adored Thor. That all he wanted was his older brothers approval. But Thor, now nine, seemed to have left his brother, his best friend, for a new crowd, and Loki, so small for eight, was left to retreat into himself. It broke the Mother's heart.

Samire seemed to suffer a similar fate. Only, it seemed to be her father. While Loki had long been ignored by Odin, much to Frigga's dismay, he was used to it. But Samire, she seemed to be very close to her father, at least until her mother's death. That alone was hard on a seven-year-old. Add her father leaving her alone in a foreign castle while he went to shout and yell at Asgard's King. It was unfair to her.

As much as she wanted to, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't force them to be friends. That would only cause more problems. No, she would have to wait. Wait, and see what would happen. Wait, and hope that the two lost children would find a friend.


	3. Chapter III

She hated it here. She hated Asgard. She wanted to go home. Samrie curled up in the corner with her book. This was her twelfth trip to Asgard, and it was getting worse, not better. She hadn't run into Loki again, no, it was Thor. The big blonde Asgardian who insisted on making her life miserable.

Not that she cared. She was used to it after all. But before, before she could always go to Mother. She understood. Father didn't. Father never understood.

Her mother. Her mother with dark hair woven with blond. Her mother with her kind eyes. Her mother, tall and strong, unlike her small and sickly daughter. Her mother, the only person she ever really had, gone.

She closed her eyes tight, forbidding the tears to fall.

_"Stand strong my daughter."_

No! She wouldn't think of her dying moments.

_"Remember your father loves you, no matter what he says."_

"Stop, please." She begged the memories to leave.

_The women took a shuddering breath as she squeezed her daughter's hand._

"No! I will not let you. No!"

_"Remind your father that he can have peace with Asgard."_

"NO!"

_"Not all Asgardians are bad, remember that."_

"Stop just stop!"

_"I love you Samire."_

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me!"

_Another shuddering breath. Then no more. The Queen had lost the one battle her husband could not fight for her. She was dead._

"I said NO!" Samire screamed throwing the book down and listening as it echoed in the silence. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed. Full body shaking sobs. No one would see her. No one ever came into the Library and even if they did, they wouldn't care.

Why did she have to go? Why did her mother have to leave? She wasn't ready. She would never have been ready. She needed her. Why? Why did she have to go? Why?

~L~

He was going to get her back. He had been planning for weeks. He had the perfect prank. It had been easy to make. He had read how to in one of his books. He looked down at his prize. A colourless substance... for now. As soon as it met with skin, it turned bright pink and stained the skin. It was brilliant! He had tested it on Thor, unbeknownst to him of course. It had worked perfectly. Now all he needed was to catch Samire alone.

Like in the library. He smiled mischievously. Sneaking into the library he made his way through the book shelves. This was going to be good.

The sound of crying stopped him dead in his tracks. Turning the corner he saw Samire crying, no sobbing. She was sobbing so hard she was shaking. Loki didn't know what to do. Honestly, the sight was all too familiar to him. Hiding in the library... even occasionally crying to himself. He always felt so alone. Like nobody cared about him. Well except his mother. His mother cared. No one else. He always felt so alone. No one else should feel like that. Not even a Norn.

He hid his slime in one of the shelves and approached quietly. "Samire?" Loki whispered. She jerked up meeting his eyes. A look of terror passed over her eyes. She scooted away from him still crying. "Samire, are you okay?"

"J-just go-o away." she choked out. "Please." Loki touched her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly. She just shook her head and buried it back in her knees. "Samire?"

"No-o, Leave me a-alone." She didn't look up this time.

"Come on, I just want to help you." He tried to sound sincere. He was sincere. He really did want to help her.

"You-you don't, you don't care. Why-y should you?" she picked her head up slightly to glare at him. It looked more broken than angry.

It was a good point though. Why should he? What reason did he have for caring for this Norn? The answer was simple, she was hurting, like him.

"Is it lonely for you too?" It was so quiet he wasn't sure if she heard him. But she raised her head up the rest of the way and gave a small nod. "I don't think they mean to make it that way, it just kind of happens." She nodded again. Her sobs had turned into silent tears. "It's not really there fault," he rambled on, "They're busy after all. Running the kingdom and all that."

"She's gone." he almost didn't hear her. He looked at her with confusion and she looked away. "Mother, sh-she's gone. She promised she'd always be with me. Sh-she pro-omised" The sobbing began again. Realization dawned on Loki. Her mother had just died, she was in a strange new place, and her father was to busy to be with her. She was even more alone than he was. He didn't know what he would do without his mother. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. Hoping she would see that she was no longer alone. Now she had a friend.

~L~

It couldn't have been long before they showed up. Thor and his friends. Thor was generally so nice, but lately, he had been cruel to Loki. He held Samire tighter. "What do you want Thor?"

"I came to check on the Princess of Nornheim. I came to see if the traitor's daughter caused any damage." Thor sneered. Loki honestly had no idea what had gotten into him. It made him simultaneously sad and angry. And what did he mean  _traitor?_

Samire jerked up. "My mother was not a traitor!" She yelled.

"Sure she wasn't." Thor scoffed. "She left Asgard and married your father, a Norn. That's pretty traitorous." Loki had no idea what was going on, but this was low, even for Thor.

"Leave her alone Thor." Loki glared. Thor looked surprised but didn't back down.

"Come now Loki, surely you know that her mother was Asgardian." Loki didn't know this but didn't see why it mattered.

"It kept the peace in Asgard for many years!" Samire sounded as if she was convincing herself.

"Why should it matter? Surely heritage doesn't mean everything." He wasn't sure he believed that, but he wouldn't let Thor hurt her. So what if they had just met, she was already hurting, she wouldn't let anyone, even Thor hurt her more.

"Loki coming to the defence of a Norn. No your place brother, you are a Prince of Asgard. Why should you care what becomes of her?"

"Because she is my friend." He was surprised at his own words. He glanced at Samire and saw that slightly surprised look. "And as you just mentioned, her mother is Asgardian. I don't see how you can say one minute that she has an Asgardian mother and then hate her the next and say she is a Norn." Loki inwardly smiled at Thor's angry expression. "Now if you'll excuse us." He stood up and reached his hand to Samire. She hesitantly took it. "We must be going."

Loki and Samire walked hand in hand out of the Library. "Come on, I want to show you something."

~L~

It was beautiful. The flowers in full bloom, causing a magnificent smell. "It's a magic garden, that way it's always in bloom," Loki said catching Samire's expression. She nodded as she looked around.

"It's, well, it's beautiful." She whispered. Loki smiled proudly.

"It's my mother's garden, but I come here often. This way," he said pulling her to a corner. He pulled back one of the tall hedges and she saw a wide open space. Loki pulled her through.

It was a small area with just enough room for both of them. One of the trees hung over the hedge enough to shade them, yet it was almost transparent from underneath, allowing a clear view of the sky. Another way the garden displayed its magic. They sat down beside each other. Prince and Princess.

"Did you mean it?" She asked quietly. Hoping the answer would be yes. "Are you really my... friend?"

Loki was silent and she feared her hope was in vain. "Yes, I meant it." he finally answered.

Samire smiled. "I've never had a friend before, I mean a real friend, aside from, aside from Mother." She tried to keep her emotions at bay. She had already cried in front of her new friend, she feared another breakdown would scare him away.

"I'm really sorry, about your Mother, and well, my brother. He's not usually like that. He has just been kind of mean lately. Mother says he's going through a 'phase.'" He shrugged. Samire nodded in return. She just wouldn't think about it. She would try to forget. She knew she wouldn't succeed, but she would try. After all, she needed to help her father keep the peace with Asgard, that's what her mother had asked. The tears once again began streaming down her face. She closed her eyes to try and stop them, but only succeeded in bringing more.

She felt someone take her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Loki looking at her, concern in his eyes. "It will be okay, we can make it." he tried to smile at her. She smiled weakly in return. She noticed the word 'we' and realized that for once, she wasn't alone. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes again. He didn't stop her, instead, she felt him relax and lean against the wall. Soon, they were both asleep.

~L~

Frigga was beginning to worry. Both Loki and Samire were missing. She knew Loki would be fine, she would find him eventually, but Samire? She didn't know her way around the palace and it could cause problems if Lamiere went to leave and she was nowhere to be found.

The Queen remained calm as she entered her garden, maybe she had wandered her way in there. She didn't see anyone. As she was leaving she remembered one of Loki's favourite hiding places. Maybe he was there now and had seen her.

Peaking back the hedge she smiled with surprise. They were both there, asleep. Samire leaning on Loki's shoulder. She didn't know how it had happened, but she hoped this meant something. She hoped this meant they had both finally found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... whatcha think? Samire and Loki have finally found each other, woo! Will this be a long-lasting friendship or a temporary truce? Let me know what you think!
> 
> And I wanted to explain something. No, I don't have anything against Thor. (Well major at least) But I do think it's reasonable to believe that he probably picked on Loki as a child. Yes, I'm sure that he loved and protected Loki, but I also know that around that age friends mean everything. So, yes, right now he is being a little bit of a bully, but he will get better with age.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please comment and vote/favourite/follow!
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. I've been working on some other stories. But I'm here now! I will try to have the next part out considerably sooner. Anyway, here's the next chapter!
> 
> God bless,  
> Trekkiehood

  ****“Shhh,” Loki hissed as he quietly walked through the corridor. He saw Samire suppress a giggle as she followed. Loki rolled his eyes, “girls,” he mumbled.

“Shh,” Samire mocked good-naturedly.

“We need to hurry, he’ll be here any minute!” Loki said quickly.

Samire giggled again, “Are you sure he’s coming this way?”

“Of course! I know my brother quite well thank you. Now help me move this chair underneath the doorway.” Loki said, struggling with the large tub of clear goo. He watched as Samire brought him the chair. Carefully, he laid down the goo and stepped onto the chair. “Now hand me the rope,” she handed it to him and he quickly rigged it. Then Samire handed him the goo. Smiling, he tied it so that when someone stepped over the threshold it would fall.

They heard Thor’s loud, booming voice coming down the hallway. They both turned to each other and Loki quickly jumped off the chair. Then together they pushed it back into its place. They then slipped into the closet and watched.

Thor marched into the room with his typical arrogance, his friends following close behind. However, they all stepped back when the tub tipped over falling directly on Thor’s head. As soon as it touched his flesh it became bright pink. Thor’s friends immediately began to snicker. Loki looked at Samire and they began to laugh.

“Loki!” Thor yelled heading towards the closet.

“Uh-oh,” Loki squeaked before grabbing Samire’s hand and rushing out of the room. The made it to Frigga’s garden and Loki locked the gate. They both fell into the grass laughing hysterically. Loki turned to look at Samire who was laughing even harder than him. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

~L~

Samire watched Loki as they made their way to the library. He was walking straighter than usual. She could tell he was proud of the prank they had pulled off. She was too. He said it was because Thor was ‘a general nuisance’, but, she couldn’t help thinking that it was also for her. She was starting to enjoy her trips to Asgard. She was slightly disappointed that her father hadn’t made peace with them yet, but she was enjoying her newfound friendship with Loki.

When they entered the library, Loki told her to pick a book. She quickly glanced over the shelf and grabbed her favourite book. It was about Midgardian history and customs. He took it from her, smiling. Then he motioned her over to a back corner and they both say down.

He began to read it aloud. He even did the voices differently. She always loved when her mother did that. She glanced at him beside her. Maybe Loki wasn’t so bad after all.

~L~

“The only way to have peace is to unite!” Odin shouted.

“I tell you, you shall never have Nornheim!” Lamiere shouted back

Odin growled, “You seem to forget that we were once unified, all was well then.”

“All was not well!”

“Father!” Thor suddenly burst through the room. Both men turned to see the boy.

“Thor, what is the meaning of this? Why have you int- Thor, what happened?” Odin finished looking at the colour of his skin.

“It was Loki and that girl!” His voice rose an octave in anger.

Lamiere started to laugh, causing Odin to glare at his guest. “Tell Loki I wish to see him. Lamiere, we will finish this conversation at a later time.”

“Of course Alfather,” Lamiere said leaving, “But, I assure you, a pink King will never sit on the throne of Nornheim.” he continued to laugh as he left.

“Bring me your brother,” Odin growled.

~L~  
  


Thor burst into the library, starling Loki and Samire. “Father sent me to get you Loki,” he said with malice in his voice, “Just wait ‘till he gets a hold of you. He’ll put you in your place.”

Loki paled as fear overtook him. His father was going to kill him. Surely he knew it was just a prank, right? Eyes wide with terror, he pressed himself further against the wall. When Thor took a step forward, he bolted from the room using a back entrance that few people, much less Thor, knew about. He hurried through the corridors then slipped down into the cellar.

“Loki?” A voice said from behind him.

He gave a startled squeak and turned around. “Samire? What are you doing?”

“Why did you run from your brother? Surely your father wants nothing more than to talk to you.”

Loki gave a short laugh, “You don’t know Father the way I do.”

“But he is your father, he cares for you. Even if he doesn’t have time for you, he still cares.”

“No!” Loki whispered. He turned around and slowly walked to the back corner. “Father does not care for me, I don’t know what I have done to make him hate me the way he does.”

She came up behind him, placing her small hand on his shoulder. “He does not hate you,”

“Doesn't he?” He shouted, turning around to face her, “He won’t even look at me at times. Thor, his big strong son, is always praised and shown to all that enter the palace. I am often told to stay in my room until the guests leave. I assumed the same was for Thor. Then I was hungry, so I left my room and saw Thor and my Father talking to the Noble I was directly told not to speak to. Father is proud of Thor. But, there is nothing I can do to make him see me as anything more than the weak youngest.” Loki barely realized what he had just said. He had never told anyone that, not even his mother.

“Loki, listen to me, you may not be big and strong like Thor, but you are smart and kind. I would choose you over Thor every time.”

“Yes, but not Father. I often wonder if he wishes I had never been born.”

“Don’t talk like that!”

“But, what if it’s true?” his voice suddenly became weak as he slid to the floor, placing his head between his knees.

She slid down beside him, “But it isn’t. You have to believe that. Your father loves you, he is just bad at showing it. Talk to him. We can go together.”

Loki lifted his head and smiled at her. “Is that what friends do?”

“Yes, that’s what friends do.”

Samire stood up and grabbed both of Loki’s hands, pulling him up beside her. They were almost to the door when it began to swing shut. They raced for the door, but it was firmly in place before they could reach it. Loki tried to open it but it wouldn’t budge.

Samire gasped stepping backwards. “We-we’re trapped.” Loki could see she was about to panic.

“Uh- yes, but it’s going to be fine, I promise.”

“Bu-but we, we’re trapped, we can’t get out!” she began breathing rapidly. Loki took her in his arms. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he said as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

She was shaking too hard to answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but that's just the way it worked in my outline. 
> 
> Loki has so many insecurities. He needs a good friend to find comfort in :(
> 
> I will try to get the next chapter out soon. In the meantime, check out some of my Avengers fics. I'm currently working on one called "Different Kinds of Torture". It's about Steve and Tony being kidnapped by Hydra. Check it out if you get a chance!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please leave a vote and tell me what you think!
> 
> God bless,
> 
> Trekkiehood


End file.
